The Strength of Destiny
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: September Drabble Wars entry. They have met by chance and had sex in multiple occasions, but they haven't exchanged names or contact information.
1. See You Around

**Stephenie Meyer** owns Twilight, just so you know.

I want to thank **Mina Rivera **for the banner, she´s just so awesome, I asked her for one yesterday and today the banner is ready. Gracias mil, amore!

Also, I want to thank **bnjwl** for stepping up (also last minute) as my beta for this story. Thank you, sweets! I really appreciate it.

Last, but not least, a million thanks to Texas Bella for hosting the drabble wars. Love you, lovely.

**This story will be super short. I hope you enjoy it and leave some love.**

**The Strength of Destiny**

**See you around **

Bella reminds herself never to drink beer again, stick to wine. Red, not white; she is very health conscious. She takes a look at the long line and decides that she´ll go to the boys´ bathroom. It´s deserted, and she really needs to go.

She´s walking out of the stall when she sees him at the urinals, his cock in hand and his head thrown back in pleasure. Sure, he's just taking a leek, but even in that position, he looks sinful.

She must have made some noise —she prays it wasn´t a moan— because he snaps his head towards her. She reluctantly moves her gaze up to his face, in spite of the fabulous view she already has. She is confronted by the clearest green eyes ever and the most delicious smirk.

"Hi, there, beautiful," he says as he shakes his cock and takes his time stuffing it back in his pants.

Licking her lips, and daring to behave as she never has before, Bella smirks back, and throws a wink in the mix.

"Hmmm… hi."

Very purposefully she glances for a couple of seconds at the front of his pants and curls her finger in invitation.

Edward doesn´t think twice when the gorgeous brunette crashes her lips on his as they stumble to an open stall. When she unbuttons his pants, he locks the stall door and fumbles blindly for a condom.

Lifting her and pining her to the wall of a public toilet in his haste to be inside of her. There is no fore play, no sweet words, he simply fucks her senseless.

"See you around," she yells over her shoulder as she exits the bathroom, leaving Edward in a daze.

**These are my fellow warriors´ stories, go read them, and leave them some love. Links to the Drabble Wars sites on my profile :)**

**Allienicole16**

**One More Night**

Summary: Basically think of the song One more night and you get where i'm going with this. Bella, Edward, anger, door slamming, dysfunction relationship...yeah it's pretty sweet.

Rate: M

Genre: smut/anger/slight romance/slight dom(mostly from Bella)

**FB name: Ellie Wolf. FF name/profile: WhiteWolfLegend http **

**The Mircle on Green Mile**

Summary: TBA... but for a hint, its inspired by and based off the movie Green Mile

**Loopy Lou. FF - Loopylou992 **

**Suitcase**

Summary: Alice returns home early and is greeted by a sight which makes her heart stop, Jaspers suitcase in the hall. Inspired by Emile Sande's song of the same name.

**quietdrabble **

**The Body Artist**

Summary: Seduction and sex mingle with art and emotions, causing a potential scandal of mass proportions to ensue. Edward is a New York artist, and Isabella is an enigma that changes everything.

**Bnjwl Masen (bnjwl on ffn) u/1941811/bnjwl**

**Every Other Weekend**

Summary: Bella and Edward married right out of high school and had their son, Drew. Several years and another baby later, she feels unloved, underappreciated and asks him to change. When he doesn't she divorces him. This is her struggle to see each other every other weekend when the feelings are still there for him. Does she put herself out there and tell him when it looks like he has moved on? Will the twists and turns bring them back togehter and will it just be as partners in parenting or will it be as a true couple in love?

**TwiLighT7242**

**How to Attain Perfect Happiness**

Summary: 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be bestfriend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?

**Go check the interviews!**


	2. So Proud

**Thanks for the reviews :) Loved them! **

**A couple of chapters today. Let´s get this rolling, now… **

**So proud**

"Why are we running?" Rosalie asks Bella as she snaps her fingers at Emmett and waves him to hurry up. Emmett rolls his eyes, but hurries nonetheless.

"I just fucked a guy in the men´s bathroom," Bella whispers without looking Rose in the eyes.

Rose bursts out laughing.

"You mean you fucked him up, right? What did he do, pee in front of you… it was the men´s room, after all, you know."

Bella turns beet red. "No, I meant I fucked him, or let him fuck me, whatever. And yes, he did pee in front of me, which, by the way, was what sparked the whole fucking thing, anyways."

Rosalie is looking at Bella with wide, proud eyes and about to say something when Emmett catches up.

"I´m so proud of you, Bella, You have finally killed off your inner prude."

"Shut up," Bella mutters.


	3. Not so Fast

**Not so Fast**

He looks longingly at the coffee stand that´s right ahead, and curses some more, knowing he can´t spare the couple of minutes he needs to get a cup of coffee. Taking a deep breath of the energizing aroma he can smell from where he currently stands, he changes his mind and continues walking in that direction instead of heading for the garage.

"Fuck it, I want coffee, I deserve coffee," he mutters and stands behind the girl that´s getting her change.

Bella hears a faintly familiar voice and turns around. She´s amused and embarrassed as she realizes who is standing behind her and she bites her lips to prevent a nervous giggle from escaping.

When he just looks at her in stunned silence, she finds her voice.

"I told you I would see you around!" she says letting her giggle out, and moves to leave.

"Not so fast, Beautiful. This time you have to at least tell me your name," he says, reaching for her hand. Bella gasps and shivers at the contact and wastes no time before she´s kissing him.

Somehow they end up in the back of his car.

Bella is straddling him, her hands at each side of his head as she moves up and down with deliberate, little, spiral movements. All she can do is watch him throw his head back, slack-jawed. She can feel him deep, deep inside her and with each twirling upward motion he repeatedly hits a perfect spot.

"Keep doing that, Beautiful, and I´ll come in no time," he warns her in a gravelly voice, as he slips his hand between them to rub her clit, sending her straight toward her climax.


	4. Red Apples

**4. Red apples**

"Give me your cell number, Beautiful," he pants, pounding inside her.

She groans. "No… this has worked so far."

He stops and withdraws from her, starting to slowly stroke himself.

"Is that supposed to be blackmail? I can use my fingers, too, you know," she says and proceeds to do just that. His eyes are glued to her hand and all it does to her body. After just a few seconds of watching her, he gives in.

"Fuck!" he says as he bats her hand away from her pussy and pushes inside her again. Her chuckle is killed by a moan.

She doesn´t even notice that the red apples she bought at the super market, where they ran into each other, are rolling off of the bed of the generic motel room where they had ended up; the only effect she notices of his thrusts is the coiling of her insides as her orgasm unfurls.

**A/N: I swear there is more to the story than random sexual encounters… I know you don´t want lemons for the sake of lemons.**

**.::snorts::. Who am I kidding? Everybody loves lemons… Still, there´s a plot.**

**See you tomorrow :)**

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Frustrated

**Gooooood morning! Here we go, again!**

**5. Frustrated**

Bella is nakedly picking her apples from all over the room and putting them in the paper bag, subconsciously delaying her departure.

"So, you´re really serious about not giving me your name?" he asks.

"Yep," she says, as she checks to make sure everything´s in order with her clothes.

He sighs, frustrated. "How will we meet again?"

"We´ll meet when we meet." She winks.

"And if we don´t; this is a big city. I really want to see you again. Soon!" He almost whines.

"Hmm… if we don´t, we were not meant to."

She walks to the bed where he still sits naked, and kisses him tenderly before leaving.

**Thanks again to my beta, bnjwl.**

**Now go read and review the rest of the drabbles.**


	6. Studying the case

**6. Studying the case **

Edward is sitting in his office, staring out the window. What should he do? He's positive he can't continue like this for much longer.

She is all that inhabits his mind.

"Edward… Edward!"

"Yeah, Jasper. I heard you. I still think Miss Webber is not ready for surgery yet."

"Man, what has you so distracted? This woman needs your help."

"Nothing," he denies unconvincingly, but Jasper, being the good friend he is, lets it go. "And I know she needs the surgery, Jasper. But her skin needs to build up some elasticity before I attempt to reconstruct."

Jasper nods and they go back to studying the case silently.


	7. Look at me

**Look at me**

"Look into my eyes, Beautiful, look at me while I´m inside you," he groans as he grinds against her.

She moans and hides her face between his neck and shoulder, shuddering in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" he whispers as he comes.

As they catch their breaths he starts to run his fingers down her back, but she jumps off the bed and walks naked around the room picking up her clothes, gets dressed and leaves before Edward can think of a way to get her to talk, really talk to him.


	8. Another story

**Another story**

"And so Death stopped by another house and when she was about to take the lady that lived there, she spotted yet another huge plate of cookies and after eating them all, she was so full she was in no mood to take anyone with her, and the lady got to live some more," Bella finishes the telling of her story.

"Do we have to leave cookies for Death so she can´t take us?" a girl with uneven, blond pig tails asks hopefully.

"Um… no. This Death got so fat she couldn't work anymore and she got fired. Death is part of life. Imagine what life would be like if people never died. Soon, there´d be no space for new people, or anywhere to play. There´d be no place to grow food… Think about it." Bella looks around the room and takes in the contemplative look on the kids faces. "Well, kids, I´ll see you next week!"

"Noooo… tell us another story!" the shout in unison.

Bella looks at the clock on the wall and says, "Oh, okay, one more; but a short one because I promised to tell some stories to other kids, as well."

And she begins to tell a new story.


	9. Disconcerting

**Disconcerting **

Outside the hospital, Bella runs into Edward, and even though she has a previous commitment, she goes with him to the nearest hotel. She cannot waste the opportunity.

He's spooning her, moving slowly inside her as he kisses her neck and twists her nipples. One of Bella's hands is grabbing his hair and the other is working her clit.

It feels so intimate and familiar it´s disconcerting to her, but she doesn´t dwell on it. She´s just feeling his entire body pressed against her and listening to his erotic sounds. She makes no sounds and though her mouth is open only her breath escapes her in ragged, rapid pants. She's muted by pleasure. When she comes, her voice finally finds her, only she doesn´t recognize it.


	10. Not yet

**Not yet **

They are already breathing peacefully, and neither seems inclined to move. This fact gives Edward hope because all of the previous times Bella had all but run away from him. "You have to give me your number now. We can´t continue doing this like this."

"M´kay…" she mumbles and moves to get up from the bed, but he holds her tighter.

"Not yet, stay for a little bit longer…"

Bella feels her eyes water and mumbles her need to run. She grabs a piece of paper and writes a number down; then she gets dressed and leaves him, yet again.

He dials her number as soon as he gets dressed and a very cranky man answers.


	11. His Name

**His name**

"Hello? Rose? I´m sorry, Rose. I um… something unexpected happened and I was delayed, I´m on my way."

"Don´t worry, Bella. It´s kinda late and the kids are tired now."

"Tell your sister I´m sorry," she begs. "Will you be home tonight?"

"Yeah… See you later."

.

.

.

"You let those kids waiting. I had bragged to my nephew about my story-teller roomy," Rose pouts just before she stuffs her mouth with ice-cream.

"I´m s—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So what´s the deal? Rosalie interrupts her umpteenth apology.

"Remember that guy I fucked in a bathroom a few months ago?"

"You're pregnant!" Rose teases.

"What? Shit, Rose. No!"

"Okay, then. What about him?"

"I´ve kinda seen him a couple of times more after that."

Rosalie looks at her and gestures with her hand for Bella to continue.

"I don´t know his name," she confesses. "And he doesn´t know mine."

**A/N: Some of you have wondered what Bella does. She is a professional story teller. ;) Never heard of that? I swear, they do exist. One of my bffs (let´s call her Luna because that fits her so well) is one and she is fantastic! She does well, too. When we were growing up I used to think she was a little crazy, but now I know she just knew what she was good for and what made her happy. She makes lots of people (yeah, not just kids) happy.**

**Oh, and that story about Death getting fat because she ate all the food of the people she was supposed to be taking is hers :D**


	12. Serendipity Game

**Serendipity game**

"What the fuck, Bella? Why?"

"I don´t know. After the second time we met and fucked, I thought it was just a coincidence and that I wouldn´t see him again. And well, I didn´t see the point in telling him anything personal. But every time we bump into each other I can´t help but fuck him, and it doesn´t even feel slutty or awkward; we´ve now been together five times." Bella is hesitant to reveal her next fact, even to Rose. "I kind of made it a serendipity game, you know enjoy it when it comes to you?" Rose nods. "But now I´m screwed because I´m terrified I´ll never see him again, and I really like him... There´s something about him that draws me in…"

"Bella? Breathe... Now tell me the real reason why you don´t just tell him your name?"

"Because there´s something about him that makes think he could hurt me."


	13. Vanilla

**Vanilla**

He smells her scent before he sees her, and hopes it´s not wishful thinking, vanilla is a not rare scent, but then he hears her voice. Which he can't help but follow. She´s engrossed in her story, she doesn't see him, her back is to him. He smiles as he ponders how her particular sweet scent must be her own blend of unique pheromones or he must be that attuned to her.

He shifts his eyes from her form long enough to notice the captivated faces of several children sitting on the library floor as she moves her hands and modulates her voice to fit what she´s narrating.

She´s dressed as peculiarly as she has ever been every time they have met: long skirt, tank top, purple accents, in her make-up and accessories.

He waits for her to conclude her storytelling session. After she says goodbye to the kids and gathers a multitude of toys into a bag, he wraps his arms around her and bites her earlobe.


	14. I Want You

**Thanks to bnjwl for betaing this when she´s drabbling herself. Readers, go read her story: _Every Other Weekend_. The rest of the drabbles, too, of course.**

**I want you**

Bella freezes and melts simultaneously. Her eyes don´t need to confirm what her skin and nose already know. She grabs his hand and walks outside with him.

"Let´s go to my place this time," he invites.

She shakes her head.

"I… no. I don´t want that. There´s a hotel, not far from here."

"Why?"

"I just don´t." She approaches him and drags her hands down his chest. "I want you," she whispers, and kisses him deeply.

He wraps her up with one of his arms as the other guides its way to her hair.

"Let´s go to the hotel, Edward," she moans.

**.::whistles and leaves the room faking innocence::.**


	15. What s happening?

**Good morning!**

**Ok… let´s get the plot going for a bit, yes?**

**What´s happening?**

She gasps as she realizes what her lips uttered.

A thousand emotions and thoughts assault her, and she´s so overwhelmed by them she can´t process what´s happening.

"Bella," Edward whispers, and caresses her cheek.

"No!" she breathes. "How? What´s happening?" she mutters, then turns around and runs from him.

Edward doesn´t let her go too far. "Bella, baby, wait… please…"

"No, no… let go… no…" she squeaks as she feebly struggles before fainting.

Holding her up with one arm, Edward digs out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Alice, she remembered… Meet me in my house."


	16. Escaping Reality

**Escaping reality**

Edward paces like a caged lion around his living room, his eyes never leaving the face of the unconscious beauty lying on his couch. She doesn´t look like someone who´s fainted, she appears to be peacefully sleeping.

The front door opens quietly and Alice enters the room, looking pale and worried.

"She´s asleep?" she asks, confused.

"Er… she fainted. But I think she´s just sleeping. We both know her defense mechanism of choice is escaping reality," he sounds bitter.

"What happened?"

He lets out a long-suffering sigh and slumps on an armchair.

"I went to the library hopping she´d be working, obviously, she was."Alice interrupts him.

"I can´t believe you're stalking your own wife."


	17. Dejected

**Dejected**

They have had this discussion a thousand times, so they both know they´ll continue to disagree.

"What else can I do, she won´t give me her number, or her name."

"You have her number and know her name, Edward!" Alice grinds her words out through clenched teeth, evidently aggravated.

"Yeah, but she doesn´t know that! Well, she didn´t until today. She seemed pretty freaked out," he says, dejected, and proceeds to give her the details of his last encounter with Bella.

"Edward, I hate saying this, but I told you it was a terrible idea to do what you did," Alice says.

"You love saying I told you so," he exhales.

"Not this time."


	18. Remember?

**Remember?**

Alice approaches Bella and caresses her hair.

"Bella? Wake up, Bella," she says quietly while shaking her shoulder.

Bella´s eyes flutter open, and her brow furrows in confusion. "Alice? What are you doing in my house? What´s going on? Why are looking at me like that?" She looks around her living room and spots Edward.

"Edward, shouldn´t you be at work?"

"No, no… I…"

But Alice interrupts his stammering utterance after throwing a brief, warning look at him.

"Bella, what´s the last thing you remember?"

A rush of memories that make little sense swirl around Bella´s head. "Shit! What happened to me Alice?" Bella asks, sitting up.

"Please, tell me what you remember, so I can fill in the rest."

"I must have dreamt… there just no way any of what I remember is real…"


	19. Trust is Everything

**Trust is everything**

_Bella´s mom is a jealous wife and is always stopping by unexpectedly in her dad´s office to make sure he's behaving; Bella thinks that´s no way to have a healthy relationship. Trust is everything._

_Bella calls Edward a couple of times, but the call goes to voicemail, she assumes he´s in surgery. She has prepared Edward´s favorite dish, and wants to surprise him; he has, after all, always recriminated that she never visits. He misses her, he says. Their anniversary seems like the perfect time to make an unannounced visit._

"_Oh, Fuck, Cullen! Just like that," Tanya moans, stopping Bella in her tracks._


	20. Make it stop

**Make it stop**

_Bella stands, petrified, in the hallway, she can´t process what she´s hearing from her husband office´s bathroom. Tanya, Edward´s assistant, continues to moan, and moan, and moan his name._

_Bella feels her breath caught in her throat, it doesn´t go in or out. It stays there, trapped at the base of her throat along with her voice, choking her. Her hands go weak and the dishes she´s carrying crash at her feet, but she barely notices._

_She´s not sure how, but somehow she´s made it back home. Her thoughts are a tangled mess; she tries to focus on packing and crying. She walks past a mirror and can´t recognized the woman looking back at her. _

"_I can´t stand this pain, please… make it stop… make it stop…" she mutters, curling in a tight ball on the bathroom floor._

_When her tears are dried and her body has stopped shaking, she gets up from the floor, grabs her purse, her car keys, and leaves all else behind._


	21. Three Little Birds

**Three Little Birds**

_Bella is listening to Three Little Birds and happily singing along, unpacking groceries, in her apartment kitchen. She´s just moved in and is very excited, she has never had a roommate before, but Rosalie is awesome, and so is Emmett, her boyfriend, who practically lives there, too._

_When she answered the ad, she had had her doubts, but Rose´s no-nonsense personality had won her over._

"_How come you don´t have clothes?" Rose asks._

_Bella furrows her forehead as if she doesn´t know the answer to that, and then shrugs._

"_Would you like to go shopping with me?" Bella offers. _

_If Rosalie thinks it´s weird, she says nothing about it._

"_Sure," she answers._


	22. An exception

**Some of you are freaking out a bit. Can I ask for a little trust? Thank you :)**

* * *

**An exception**

"_What do you think of this?" Bella asks, holding up a long, strapless dress, it´s aqua with white and light blue splotches._

_Rose eyes it carefully before offering her opinion. "It´s pretty, but doesn´t seem to be your style."_

_Bella chuckles. "What do you mean?"_

_Rose looks pointedly at Bella´s conservative dress and heals._

"_Hey! How would you know this isn´t an exception?" she says, pinching the skirt of her dress._

"_True," Rose nods, smiling._

* * *

**Sorry for the delay... I... er... fell asleep. So, two chapters for you, now ;)**


	23. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

"A few weeks later, I… Edward?" Bella narrows her eyes at him, and seems as if she´s solving a puzzle. She shakes her head, discarding whatever conjecture she was reaching.

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but Alice shushes him.

"I´m not sure I understand my memories," confesses Bella, sounding scared and bewildered, looking at both of them in turns, and finally huffing. "This makes no sense."

"You called me, Bella, after you heard some suggestive noises coming from Edward´s office. Do you remember any of that?"

Bella shakes her head.

"You were hysterical, babbling about Tanya and Edward; you didn´t even heard a word I said. Then you hung up, I tried over and over to reach you, but you didn´t answer your phone after that, you disappeared on us, Bella," she states.


	24. Looking back

**Looking back**

When Bella just stares at her, with no apparent intention of speaking, Alice continues.

"I called Edward, of course, but he wouldn´t pick up, so I called his office, and Tanya told me he had been in surgery for four hours." She looks pleadingly at Bella, who is staring at her with narrowed eyes, trying to decide if she should trust her sister-in-law.

"After what you had said, I wasn´t about to take her word for it," Alice says, and throws Edward an apologetic glance; he´s holding his head on his hands, elbows on his knees, so he misses it, anyways. "So I went there, and confirmed that, in fact, he had been operating for over four hours; actually, he didn´t get out of surgery for three more hours."

She lets her words sink into Bella´s conscience.


	25. All around Seattle

**I´m posting the last three chapters of the day in a bundle because I have to go out now.**

**Thanks for your words, lovies... I love them :D**

* * *

**All around Seattle**

Edward peeks up at Bella and seeing her thoughtful face, he decides he should speak now. "I´d never cheat on you, love. Never!"

"I know what I heard, Edward!" Bella adamantly speaks.

"She… Tanya was… um.. fuck!" he mutters, pulls his hair and jumps off the chair.

"She was jilling off," Alice supplies, with a shrug of her shoulders in explanation of her simple answer.

Edward turns beet red. "I fired her," he hurries to add.

Bella takes a big, ineffective breath. "Supposing I buy that…there´s a lot more that makes no sense…"

Edward looks so uncomfortable, and Alice so apprehensive, Bella is almost afraid to proceed, but she has to know.

"Tell me I'm wrong; tell me my memories are wrong, because I know for a fact you and I have been all over Seattle fucking like common street whores anywhere, anytime! So, tell me I'm wrong, go ahead!" she challenges.


	26. He really loves you

**He really loves you**

"Bella…" Alice intercepts.

"No, Alice. Enough! I´ve heard what you have to say, and I´m sure we have more to talk about, but this is between Edward and me."

"She´s right, Alice," he whispers.

"Alright, call me if you need me," she tells Bella.

"Thank you, Allie."

Alice hugs Bella for about a minute. "I miss you, B. Please, hear him out… he really loves you," she speaks quietly in Bella´s ear.

After Alice leaves, there´s an uncomfortable silence during which Edward looks anywhere but at Bella while she stares him down.

"So?" she finally asks.

"I went looking for you, love."

"No, you didn´t!" she scoffs.

"Please, Bella, listen to me," he pleads.


	27. Punishing Me

**Punishing me**

"First, I thought you were messing with me, only pretending you didn´t know who I was. Punishing me for what you thought I had done. I didn´t see…" he shakes his head. "You freaked out, and ran from me."

Bella is looking at him wide eyed, struggling to remember what he was relating, but unable to.

"The next day, I went back to the library," he chuckles. "You obviously didn´t forget the places you work at," he inserted, bitterly. "Anyways, I went looking for you, and again, you didn´t know who I was. You thought I was the father of one of the kids… you were so nice with me… you invited me to bring my _child_ back, told me you had new stories… you were flirting with me." He shakes his head, looking at his hands.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don´t hate Edward so much anymore. **

**Thank you for reviewing, people. Love reading every single one.**

**And this is it for the day. Tomorrow, it ends.**


	28. Such a Romantic

**Good morning, lovelies! **

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I´m liking all the theories and general confusion LOL. It´ll be cleared up today. I have to warn you that I won´t be giving scientific explanations for what happened to her. I tried to talk to Dr. Otis but she threw doctor/patient confidentiality at my face. So all I know is the simplified version they told their friends. **

**Let´s get this going, shall we?**

**Such a romantic**

"The day after that, I returned, of course. And guess what, you had no idea who I was." He looks up at her with eyes bright with tears.

"You're lying," she accuses.

"I´m not. Call Alice and ask. She came with me a couple of times. She wanted to see with her own eyes what I had told her."

"I remember having coffee with her a couple of times, but you were not there, Edward!"

He heaves a deep sigh. "Yeah, love, I was."

"Why are you doing this, Edward? Making me sound crazy! What do you want?"

"I want _you_! I _love _you!"

"I remember you just fine from that day at the bar. I remember you fucking me against the wall of public bathroom! Such a romantic," she says, dripping sarcasm.


	29. Particular Circumstances

**29. Particular circumstances**

"I love you. I know it´s no excuse, but I was agonizing for your touch, love. I knew you were not going to remember it when we next met, and it killed me, but I could not help myself when you looked at me like you did that night… I had missed that look…"

"You wore a condom," she says sulkily. "Was it to protect me from Tanya´s cooties?" she asks scathingly.

"I have NEVER cheated on you! I wore a condom because I didn´t know if you were taking your pills, and I didn´t think a baby was the best idea under our particular circumstances!" he spats through clench teeth.


	30. Stunned

**30. Stunned**

Both of them are silent for a few minutes, but now that they are actually talking, even if it is this awful half-fight half-explanation, he can´t stand the silence for long.

"Remember when we ran into each other by that coffee stand?"

"Of course, I do!" she says, irefully, but secretly glad she remembers something else.

"Yeah, you do…" he smiles lovingly. "That was the first time you actually remembered me, well, at least you remembered our previous encounter. I was stunned."

"Were you following me?"

"Er… no. Not that time, at least."

"Jesus, Edward! What does that even mean?"

"I miss you, Bella. I did whatever it took to see you."

"To fuck me, you mean."

"To see you," he reiterates.


	31. Sex

**31. Sex**

"How could you, Edward?"

"I´m sorry, I missed you so much… I Io—" he stammers.

"Would you stop it with the "I love you" thing?" she yells and proceeds to mock him. "I love you, Bella. I miss you, Bella!" she says in a high pitch voice and bats her lashes exaggeratedly. "From what you´ve told me, there´s something seriously wrong with me. Didn´t it occur to you to get me help?" she snarls.

"Of course, I did! It wasn´t working, though."

"Stop being cryptic!"

"We have been… er… running into each other almost every day, Bella. Many of those times, Dr. Chelsea Otis has come with me," he explains. "She´s a psychiatrist from the hospital," he clarifies.

"Almost every day? I don´t remember that," Bella states.

"Yeah, I know," he mutters and takes a deep breath. "You only seemed to remember the times we´ve had sex," he admits, grimacing.


	32. Easier

**32. Easier**

"So you took it upon yourself to fuck memories back into my head?"

He knows his terror that she might have forgotten him forever is not a valid excuse for how he handled the situation, so he keeps quiet.

What´s wrong with me?" she whispers after a while.

"You're repressing memories. Apparently, you've subconsciously decided that it would be easier to forget about me. So you did; and have been doing that every time we meet. Well, except… you know…" Edward's hand waves in a gesture to remind her of the aforementioned sex.

"Call her," she demands.

"Dr. Otis?"

"No, Tanya," she deadpans. "Of course Dr. Otis!"

"That´s not funny." He glares at her.

"I´m not trying to be. I want to talk to her, while I remember, and you obviously need help, too. This fucking around with your amnesic wife has to be some kind of paraphilia."

Edward regards her, trying to ascertain the seriousness of Bella´s demand; then, without looking away from her eyes, he speed dials the psychiatrist.


	33. Cruel

**33. Cruel**

"Okay… no, it´s fine I guess. Thanks, Chelsea," he mutters crestfallenly, before hanging up.

"She can´t come today," he whispers.

"There´s only one thing to do, then," Bella states.

Edward furrows his brow in confusion.

"Let´s get at it then, I don´t want to forget today. It would be extremely aggravating to have to learn all of this all over again tomorrow."

"What?" he asks dumbfound.

"You're the one who discovered how to get me to remember a day, don´t get stupid now."

"Bella, we can´t do this like this… you're so angry. I don´t think I can," he begs.

"What? It doesn´t do anything for you to have sex with me when I actually know you´re my husband?"

"You're being cruel, Bella." Edward's face adopts a genuine look of pain and Bella wonders if she has pushed too far.

_Cruel? Perhaps_. She didn´t really care at the moment.


	34. To hope

**34. To hope **

She closes her eyes, and when she opens them again they´re black with fury.

"You made me behave like a slut! You knew who I was, but I thought I was screwing a stranger! It´s humiliating!" she screams before throwing herself ay him and punching anything of his that she could reach.

She hits him and sobs as he lets her. Edward tries to hug her, to comfort her, until she´s just sobbing and he´s finally able to put his arms around her.

He picks her up and carries her to their bed, he holds and caresses her hair until she falls asleep.

His last thought before succumbing to exhaustion is to hope she remembers him when the sun comes up.


	35. Awake

**35. Awake**

Dark.

Bright.

Dark.

Bright.

Dark.

He feels like all the fatigue of the world is weighing on his eyelids, but there´s something he needs to do. He has to wake up. But there´s a delicious warmth and scent enveloping him, it makes it harder to desert his bed for the unrest that he knows will be there when he wakes.

Bright.

Dark.

Bella! Bella is home.

Bright.

He was awake now. Will she remember?

"Good morning!" she says gaily.

"Good morning," he says apprehensively.

She stretches and yawns, smiling. "I slept like a baby. I feel great! How did I end up here?" she asks swirling her head around the room.

His eyes widen and his face pales.

_No, dear, God! Please!_


	36. Without sex

**36. Without sex**

She guffaws.

"Oh, my God! You should have seen your face," she giggles.

"That was not even in the same neighborhood as funny!"

She shrugs. "Serves you right for rejecting me; and it was funny, you know? Well, it was for me."

He sulks for about a minute, but then his face starts to morph to sheer joy.

"You remember me…" he whispers, and throws his arms around her and holds her close while peppering the top of her head with kisses.

"I´m still mad at you," she mumbles, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I know, and I know I should care, but I all I can be now is happy that you remembered without sex," he exults.

Bella harrumphs.

* * *

**I´m sorry my A/N from chapter 28 caused a bit of confusion. No, it´s not real life story. It´s just that I´m relatively sure I´m crazy and I swear my characters talk to me (don´t worry, I´m not dangerous) And so, Edward and Bella told me their stories, but Dr. Otis (Chelsea) did not. That´s a convoluted way to admit that I´m lazy and didn´t research past Wikipedia.**


	37. Rain of Kisses

**37. Suits your spirit**

His rain of kisses soon slow and take a sensuous note. His lips trail down her face, slightly parted, barely caressing her jaw. In a second their breaths are quickening, and their skin, tingling, as hands and lips explore.

His tongue dips in her navel before his nose skims left and right through the stretch of her stomach just underneath it. "I need to taste you," he whispers.

"Let me taste you, too," she breathes.

They shift and aligned their mouths with their needy flesh. Soon the room is filled with muffled groans and moans of ecstasy.


	38. Destiny

**38. Destiny**

He hurries around the room picking up her clothes. He holds up her long skirt and looks at it with a smile.

"I like your new style. It suits your spirit," he muses. "Come on, get dressed, Chelsea´ll be here any minute."

She stretches, and lets out a squeaky yawn. "M´kay."

"We are going to be okay, right, love?"

She gets up from the bed and walks towards him, slowly, smiling gently, naked.

"It´s easier for me to forget you than to stop loving you; and even when I can´t remember you, I want you," she whispers in his ear as she curls her arms around his neck. "It´s destiny, right? Wanting you the same way, every single time. I love you."


	39. Crazy lady

**39. Crazy lady**

"Hi," she says, sitting in front of Rosalie in the tiny bistro´s table.

"Hi," Rose answers with a huge smile.

They exchange small-talk for a bit, and order food.

"Have you found a new roommate yet?"

"Yes!" Rosalie beams. "Emmett´s moving in with me. Thank God, too. At least I know him, know that he's not cuckoo. You see, the last roommate I had turned out to be a crazy lady who forgot about her husband, but still managed make him her anonymous lover," she smirks.

"Hey! At least I wasn't dangerous or anything."

They laugh.

"I´m glad you're granting that poor man his wish," Bella offers sincerely.

"Yeah, me too."

"Those dreamy eyes are freaking me out, Rose. Stop it!" We laugh then Rose diverts the conversation again.

"So? No hotshot doctor´s wife attire for you today?" she teases.

"Not today," Bella says with a secret smile.

Rosalie arches her eyebrow and stares her steadily. "I don´t think your shrink would approve of your little game."

Bella shrugs. "It works for us," she flashes her friend a dreamy smile.

"Arg! Pot meet kettle."


	40. Emotional Independence

**40. Emotional independence**

While Bella walks briskly down the street after a fun afternoon with Rosalie, she considers the last few weeks of her life.

Almost everything has gone back to the way it used to be, except now she has therapy twice a week, once alone, once with Edward. She still hasn´t recalled everything that happened in those absurd months after she walked away from Edward. And though sometimes she dreams about those memories, they have the elusive quality about them that most dreams have. So it's hard to tell if it is more memory or more of a dream.

She hasn´t forgotten Edward again, even in the rare days they go to bed just to sleep, and that´s all that matters to her. She´s a bit obsessed with that in fact, but what Dr. Otis wants her to focus on is her emotional independence.

She´s working on it.

They both are.

In their own way.


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Miss, that gentleman over there sends you this," the server says handing her a Mojito.

Bella seeks him with her eyes and finds him looking at her with intense, clear, green eyes.

She smiles, and curls her finger in invitation.

.

.

.

"Fuck, Beautiful, that feels so good," he breathes.

"What, this?" she asks as she flutters her pussy around him as he pushes inside her slowly, they both can feel each contraction of her body. He ups the ante by playing with her nipples and clit. Both actions he knows will push her over the edge fast and hard.

They pant and groan as he moves his hands to hold her hips so tightly she´s sure his fingers will leave marks. She loves it.

"Touch yourself," he begs.

She complies, and the sight is almost enough to drive him crazy with lust.

"Move, please… move faster, harder inside me," she whimpers.

He repositions their bodies so she´s on her knees, he knows this position will allow him to move faster, harder and deeper inside her like she asked. "Like this?" he grunts.

She has no chance to answer before she climaxes, bringing him along with her on the breathtaking journey.

"Do you really need to go?"

"Yeah… I promised my husband his favorite meal for dinner, and he´ll be back from work by six," she smirks, and winks at him.

"Hmm… Your husband is the luckiest man on earth."

"That, he is. He´d better not forget," she threatens.

"Very funny," he mutters.

After a couple of minutes, she runs around the room, gathering her clothes and getting dressed, as he regards her with happy, amused eyes.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **

So… this is it. I hope you enjoyed it; I know I did!

Go read the **other drabbles** if you haven´t and the **author interviews**! Links on my profile.

Thanks again for the reviews, lovies. I love them do.

A thousand thanks to** bnjwl** for her generosity and stepping up, last minute, to beta this crazy bit.

Thanks to **texas bella** for hosting the Drabbles Wars, sticking with us even when she has a ton of other responsibilities.

It can´t hurt to clarify that Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

See you in October for the **Countdowns** that the lovely **Breath-of-Twilight** hosts, and in November with my drabble **Stolen Lives.**


End file.
